Drużyna Fairy Tail A kontra Uczestnicy Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego
|image=300px |arc=Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny |place=Miasto Krokus |result=Zwycięstwo Drużyny Fairy Tail A |side1= Drużyna Fairy Tail A *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster *Elfman Strauss - rezerwowy za Wendy *Wendy Marvell (nie dotarła) |side2= * Nienazwane Drużyny |forces1= Natsu *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Erza *Podmiana: Rycerz Gray *Lodowe Tworzenie Wendy Marvell *Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków Lucy Heartfilia *Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów Elfman *Przejęcie |forces2= *Nieznane |casual1=Drużyna Fairy Tail A bez obrażeń |casual2=Uczestnicy Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego odnieśli niewielkie obrażenia }} Drużyna Fairy Tail A kontra Uczestnicy Turnieju jest walką, która rozegrała się między Drużyną Fairy Tail A, a pozostałymi uczestnikami Podniebnego Labiryntu - eliminacji do Wielkiego Magicznego Turnieju. Prolog thumb|200px|left|Hologram prowadzącego eliminacje Choć zegar wybił już północ, wciąż nie ma śladu po Wendy, która miała reprezentować Fairy Tail w rozgrywkach. Tymczasem w centrum miasta pojawia się gigantyczny hologram mężczyzny z głową w kształcie dyni, który ogłasza rozpoczęcie Eliminacji do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Drużyna Fairy Tail jest zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy, Erza natomiast stwierdza, że nikt im nie wspominał o jakichkolwiek eliminacjach i widzi w tym jakiś podstęp. Dyniogłowy jegomość wyjaśnia im zasady, jakimi rządzi się tegoroczny turniej. Mieszkanie magów zaczyna samo się poruszać i dowiadują się, że w eliminacjach będą musieli walczyć z pozostałymi, by dostać się na Domus Flau - arenę Mistrzostw. thumb|left|200px|Podniebny Labirynt Kolejno wszystkie kwatery zaczynają się podnosić, zaś po chwili materializują się również ścieżki, prowadzące do miejsca, w którym mają odbyć się eliminacje. Prowadzący tłumaczy, że mogą posługiwać się dowolną magią, a ich celem jest przejście przez labirynt w pierwszej ósemce. Następnie pojawia się unoszący w powietrzu, okrągły budynek nazwany "Podniebnym Labiryntem". Jest on miejscem, w którym magowie przejdą swoją pierwszą próbę. thumb|200px|Elfman zastępuje Wendy Gray uważa, że należy się pospieszyć, więc Elfman postanawia zająć miejsce Wendy w Drużynie. Chwyta swoich towarzyszy i wspólnie wskakują do Labiryntu. Szybko okazuje się, że dojście do wyjścia nie będzie łatwym zadaniem, więc Lucy przywołuje Pyxisa, który wyznacza im drogę na wschód. Podążają więc we wskazanym kierunku, tworząc przy okazji mapę Labiryntu. Dochodzi jednak do spotkania z Drużyną Twilight Ogre. Walka thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Fairy Tail A pokonuje Drużynę Twilight Ogre Magowie z Twilight Ogre od razu rzucają się na przeciwników, twierdząc przy tym, że mają rachunki do wyrównania. Natsu Dragneel posługuje się Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, Gray używa Lodowego Tworzenia, natomiast Elfman polega na swojej sile fizycznej. Po pokonaniu oponentów, cały labirynt zaczyna się obracać. Natsu i Lucy omal nie spadli, ale zostali uratowani przez Elfmana, który zdążył chwycić ich za ręce i podciągnąć. Erza spostrzega, że Twilight Ogre miało swoją mapę. Wtedy wpadają na pomysł, by atakować pozostałych i zabierać im ich plany, by mieć lepszy obraz całego labiryntu. 200px|thumb|Fairy Tail zawsze znajdzie wyjście z sytuacji Prowadzi to do walki z innymi uczestnikami. Pierwszy kawałek mapy zdobywają Gray, który zamraża głowy przeciwników i Elfman, łapiący wrogów za głowy. Natsu za pomocą "Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków" wysyła reprezentantów innych gildii w powietrze, a Erza posługując się Podmianą zakłada skórzany strój i bat. Pokonują pozostałych tak długo, aż w końcu docierają do celu. Następstwa thumb|200px|left|Reakcja o zajęciu ostatniego miejsca Drużyna Fairy Tail niezwykle zadowolona z siebie dociera do końca eliminacji. Mato gratuluje im osiągnięcia celu. Lucy pyta, czy byli pierwsi, ten jednak zaprzecza i oznajmia, iż dotarli jako ósma, ostatnia drużyna. Nawigacja